twisteddreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Corvus
Apparent Age: 29 Born: 03/04/1972 Jennifer Corvus is quite the puzzling character seemingly employed by Endron and connected to several other high status organisations in the business world it is hard to imagine exactly what she does for the company. She seams to lead a very bit part lifestyle and government records have little info on her personal life other than she seams to travel a lot. Her past in the government eye tells another story completely her life seams to have been a fight against the companies she now works for she was once a quite well noted lawyer although her choice in chases seamed to be rather picky and she only represented those she wished. She was also suspected of computer related crimes including data theft although these suspicions where never proved. All record of Jennifer Corvus stopped for a period of two years at which point she seemingly decided to change her lifestyle and job. The Garou know her as -Walks-the-Web a Philodox Adren of the Glass Walkers, she was a prominent poster to the Glass Walker network and other such mediums. She went missing for a period of two years in which time some of the Garou and Kinfolk she knew turned up dead, an investigation into her and her packs status was launched. It was a long an confusing investigation but Jennifer Coruvs was eventually tracked along with some of her pack members to a Hive. An attack was made on the Hive and the discovery was made that Jennifer Corvus had been dead for sometime. Seemingly she had been tortured and likely information had been extracted from her she was almost unidentifiable her body being a patchwork of scars and wyrm markings. Her body was taken from the Hive which was destroyed by the attack and she was given over to her tribe for burial. Several years ago rumours of a Garou figure calling herself Jennifer begun to circulate in the city of Baltimore. It appeared she had banded together with a Glass Walker outcast there called Krace and his pack with his help she started a plan to make war against the Garou in the area. Her plan was a subtle one and her motives have never been entirely uncovered but it is believed she wished to create such confusion and mistrust in the area that the Garou of the Sept of Weaver Control would focus upon there own defence and the rumours of an infiltrator. She managed for a time to convince the Sept that Krace and his pack where actually the enemy rather than victims in her plans, eventually the local Garou discovered the truth and Krace provided them with all the information he had on her. It is not known how but she herself or others acting on her behalf stole a Fetish known as the Heart of Ra which was under there guard from the Sept of Weaver Control it was believed this fetish was required for some ceremony. The Fetish was tracked and recovered by the Sept and used to cleanse and aide in the destruction of a Wyrm blight. She is believed to be responsible for the corruption and annihilation of at least two Caern's in Baltimore, not to mention the death or corruption of several Garou and kinfolk in the area. She is considered a major threat to the Garou Nation although none know or dare guess at her true identity, it is believed that she is a Black Spiral Dancer and that she does not work alone and seemingly has a great deal of influence at her disposal. She was known to be working with a Namebreaker in Baltimore and there was much discussion as to which one was the true manipulator, there was one theory at the time that the Namebreaker was in fact the true mastermind but the theory has not had much support.